macoskenfandomcom-20200213-history
November 2008
November 3, 2008 * Net Applications: Mac OS X and Safari slip in October * Fudzilla: Something new in computers coming some time for Apple * Problems (and fixes) for cursor freezes on new MacBook Pro * Report: Apple investigating major warranty scam in Australia * IBM fights to keep ex-exec out of Apple * BusinessWeek: Sony banks on former Apple exec for reinvention * Microsoft names new GM for MacBU * Netflix "watch instantly" enters public beta for MacIntel. November 4, 2008 * Ziphone creator finds bug in iPhone and iPod * Electric Pig handicaps the iMac, Mac Mini and Nov. 10 rumors * Investing 101: How hedge funds play havoc with premium stocks * Apple sued over PowerBook G4 memory slot issue * Apple and Psystar seek Nov. 2009 court date * Apple continues proactive consumer response * Report: iPhone Dev team jailbreaks iPhone 2.2 beta 2 * Marware ' Game Grip' makes iPhone more gamer friendly * Microsoft places "I'm a PC" kiosk outside of UK Apple Store * Original Apple sign and Woz's toolbox up for auction * Miscellaneous notes November 5, 2008 * Apple nixes new iMac, Mac Mini pre-holidays rumors * Apple: Former IBM exec new VP of Devices Hardware Engineering * Father of iPod Tony Faddell reduces role at Apple, Wife and VP of Human Resources Lambert leaving Apple * CRN: Five reasons the Faddell news is bad * Financial alchemist: Make iPhone sales = iPod sales * Friedman Billings Ramsey sees iPhone production drop * Gizmodo: Apple fighting iPhone 'Pwnage' on new MacBooks * Miscellaneous notes November 6, 2008 * Norwegian ombudsman presses case against iTunes * MacNN: Mixed messages on iTunes numbers in Japan * Apple updates Digital Camera Raw to 2.3 * Macsimum News: HIghlights of Apple's 10-K * Silicon Alley Insider: Jobs flights up in last fiscal quarter of 2008 * Apple's 10-K: Faddell gets $300K annually, stock for advisory role * Apple's 10-K list of terrors * Miscellaneous notes November 7, 2008 * JD Power and Associates Rates iPhone 3G No. 1 for business * Pravda: iPhone 3g sales slow in Russia * Macworld: Taiwan triumphant in moves to mobility * Fortune: Weak economy hurts NAND Flash (which could help Apple * BusinessWeek: CEO replacement list a concern as Faddell departs * CRN.com: Five reasons for Faddell's big payout * Legend of the Seeker: First syndicated show on iTunes * Miscellaneous notes November 10, 2008 * Story 1 * Story 2 * Story 3 * Story 4 * Story 5 * Story 6 * Story 7 * Story 8 * Story 9 * Story 10 * Miscellaneous notes November 11, 2008 * Story 1 * Story 2 * Story 3 * Story 4 * Story 5 * Story 6 * Story 7 * Story 8 * Story 9 * Story 10 * Miscellaneous notes November 12, 2008 * Story 1 * Story 2 * Story 3 * Story 4 * Story 5 * Story 6 * Story 7 * Story 8 * Story 9 * Story 10 * Miscellaneous notes November 13, 2008 * Story 1 * Story 2 * Story 3 * Story 4 * Story 5 * Story 6 * Story 7 * Story 8 * Story 9 * Story 10 * Miscellaneous notes November 14, 2008 * Story 1 * Story 2 * Story 3 * Story 4 * Story 5 * Story 6 * Story 7 * Story 8 * Story 9 * Story 10 * Miscellaneous notes November 17, 2008 * Story 1 * Story 2 * Story 3 * Story 4 * Story 5 * Story 6 * Story 7 * Story 8 * Story 9 * Story 10 * Miscellaneous notes November 18, 2008 * Piper Jaffray: Apple could see recor Mac sales this quarter * Barclays cuts Apple target (Still wants a NetBook or something) * Macworld: Chungwha gets iPhone 3G for Taiwan (China may be in play) * Apple fixes 'unrecognized clicks' in MacBooks and MacBooks Pro * NY iPhone 3G suit amended to add hairline cracking * Spansion looks to ruin Christmas, tech * Head of Yale School of Management tapped to run internal 'Apple University' * EMI: DRM-free tracks on iTunes not a piracy bonanza * Sun releases StarOffice 9 MacIntel native office suite * Google Mobile with 'speak to search' up on App Store (and it works!) * Yahoo! CEO! Stepping! Down! November 19, 2008 * NPD: Apple laptop sales up 25% Y-O-Y in October * IBM v. Papermaster gets Feb. 9, 2009 court date * Psystar countersuit against Apple thrown out * MacNN: Apple extends Mac OS X trademark to cover mobility * iLounge: Video protections on new MacBooks stymie old displays * Macworld UK: Apple discontinues 23" Cinema Display * Apple, HP, Adobe extend holiday schedules to cut costs * Apple updates QuickTime 7.5.5 to improve iChat compatibility * Macworld: China Mobile still talking iPhone 3G with Apple * China Mobile plans Mobile App store of its own * Macworld: Google gets voice, why doesn't the iPhone? * Microsoft drops Zune prices ahead of holidays November 20, 2008 * Reports: Mac OS X 10.6 Snow Leopard set for 1Q '09 launch * DigiTimes: Apple in line for new Intel quad-core chips * Electronista: Color on the quad-core story * HP intros Multi-touch enabled laptop/tablet PC * Report: iPhone 3G at Wal-Mart Dec. 28 * CNET: Apple talking DRM-free iTunes with other three labels * Ex-Pink Floyd manager bashes iTunes November 21, 2008 * Apple updates iPhone/iPod Touch software to 2.2 * Apple stock falls to pre-iPhone levels * ChangeWave: Corporate IT warming to iPhone * CRN.com: Resellers like 'Snow Leopard' for business buyers * Apple updates iTunes to 8.0.2 * Apple updates AppleTV firmware to 2.3 * Jobs has to pay legal fees for people who sued him November 24, 2008 * Apple and AT&T sued (again) over iPhone 3G * ZDNet UK: 2 pieces of Mac malware reported * No Google Street View for iPod Touch 2.2 * iPhone Dev Team pwns 2.2 update * Gizmodo: Google Street View for jailbroken iPod Touch * Macworld UK: Tella Sonera talks MMS deployment * Rock band and Guitar Hero co-creator eyes iPhone development * Consumer Reports: More U.S. shoppers buying tech for the holidays * Apple releases Pro Application Update 2008-004 for Final Cut Studio 2 * Apple moves to trademark OpenCL * ZDNet: Apple spends $486 million on ads in FY 2008 November 25, 2008 * JPM, Oppenheimer and Co. see holiday uptick in Mac sales * Apple sued over Mobile Safari * J. Gold study: Smartphones for business to double over next 3 years * Apple updates Safari to 3.2.1 * 2nd generation iPod Touch faster processing than iPhone 3G * SlashGear: Long-shot speculation on Touch and the iMac * McCartney: Talks to take Beatles to iTunes stalled * Best Buy discounts Nacs for 4-day sale * D&D president defends Apple 'Black Pencil' awards